


Dress You Up (In My Love)

by ChaTianShi



Series: Het!Baekyeol Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothing Kink, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Lingerie, Smut, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaTianShi/pseuds/ChaTianShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wears lingerie, and Baekyeon tries not to laugh. But joke's on her, because Chanyeol looks like sex on legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up (In My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is no way intended to be accurate descriptions of any EXO members and other depicted persons, places, things, or events. They are solely the products of imagination and should be strictly regarded as such.
> 
> Title from the song 'Dress You Up' by Madonna.

"I told you you'd fucking laugh if I did this. Forget it, I take it back, I don't want to look anymore."

Baekyeon pushes down on Chanyeol's shoulders as he tries to chicken out and get up from the desk chair, then starts to give him a distracting, choppy massage from behind. She clears her throat to get rid of the giggles. "Alright, I'm sorry. I was the one who suggested this, and honestly, the only reason I laughed is because the look on your face was adorable."

Chanyeol huffs, blush still firmly sitting in his cheeks. His hands stubbornly stay away from the laptop, thereby forcing Baekyeon to scroll for him. They're on a lingerie website, but one that apparently caters especially for men. "So I guess the difference is some extra dick space?" She muses. "Oh! Wow, Chanyeol look at this! They've got bralettes!"

Chanyeol tries to hide under her arm and she pulls the laptop closer so that he can't get away. "Stop being a baby, look, loads of guys are wearing lingerie now." She pokes him until he looks up at all the lingerie-clad male models. "See?"

He makes an unconvinced sound and she sighs, deciding to look through the panties section. Chanyeol's paying attention now and so she scrolls slowly, letting him take it in. She hadn't really expected him to agree to try this out. Chanyeol is a fairly predictable guy; even down to his little SnapBack kink, and he doesn't get up to much that she'd classify as particularly rebellious or weird. In fact, the naughtiest part of him was probably Baekyeon herself. Therefore it is rather exciting for her that he seems to have even a slight interest in doing this.

Personally, Baekyeon loves lingerie, loves buying it, and loves Chanyeol buying it for her. But it had become a secret desire of her's to see Chanyeol in some once she'd witnessed him run his hands down her body to dip under the lace and then press his cheek against it. Lace looks good on everyone in Baekyeon's opinion - on Chanyeol it would probably be lethal.

Not to mention, Chanyeol's legs are so long that Baekyeon thinks he was possibly _made_ to wear stockings. She feels a little pang of excitement at the thought and is reminded of how she needs to make Chanyeol feel as comfortable as possible if he's going to entertain this and enjoy it.

"They're not that bad, I guess." Chanyeol says quietly. Baekyeon whoops on the inside. She is mainly going to be fighting with her boyfriend's quivering male ego here.

"What do you think about this?" She asks, barely containing the anticipation in her voice. It's a pair of white panties with two panels of lace and a tiny peach bow.

Chanyeol wrinkles his nose. "I don't want to feel like a virgin on my wedding night." He grumbles.

She ploughs on without comment and tries to look for something less cute. She hovers over a similar pair in black. There's no bow, but they have the garter straps hanging off of them and wow, they look good.

She stops scrolling and leaves the page there, waiting for Chanyeol to make a comment as she goes back to draping herself over his shoulders. He just looks at them, until she runs a hand down over his chest to check he's still alive.

"They're okay." He says, as if he's spent a while trying to come up with the right words.

"I think so too." She says softly.

Chanyeol puts it in the cart without a word. She presses a warm kiss of encouragement to his temple and then lets him watch as she adds a pair of stockings and buys them quickly. He releases a shaky breath. "Promise me this isn't just a practical joke that you and Sehuna have organised between yourselves?"

Baekyeon gives him a winning smile in response and he cringes. She rewards him later with a healthy dose of making out, and an afternoon of watching The Dog Whisperer until his parents come home from work.

The day the package arrives is a day that Baekyeon has been psyching herself up for all through the last two weeks. Lately, she’d been wearing lingerie every time she'd met up with Chanyeol in order to get him used to the idea some more, and because her own excitement is overwhelming.

The demure package had been delivered to her address because Chanyeol had been worried about his parents accidentally coming across it. She doesn't open it, but she stares at the fancy box for a while, thinking about the way lace is going to adorn her boyfriend's hips and legs in less than a few hours time. That is, providing he actually puts it all on.

Chanyeol's cheeks are stuffed full when he pulls open the door to her wild knocking. He rushes to hide the donut he'd been eating behind his back as his eyes widen in surprise. "Baek!" He exclaims around a mouth full of donut.

She shakes her head at him as she walks in casually. "You don't need to look so guilty. I don't care what you eat." Chanyeol has been in a bit of a health craze recently but it doesn't surprise her much that he's munching on things in secret. She's not sure why he does it, because she doesn't give a rat's ass about his diets, but she has a passing theory that he believes if no one sees him eating it then it doesn't actually count.

Her eyes flick to the way his other hand is now jammed in his tight jean pocket. He's wearing a band tee under his plaid shirt, his hair is untidy like he's been running his hands through it, and he's got a smudge of chalk on his face from where he must have been out playing pool with his dad earlier. Not to mention, the sugar all over his lips. All in all, he looks nothing like a boy who's about to put on lingerie and Baekyeon loves it.

"Oh wow, you brought it." He states, looking at the box she pulls out of her bag with wary eyes. "Did you open it?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's go and open it in your room." She suggests, and Chanyeol licks his lips of sugar before disposing of the rest of his donut in the bin. She heads upstairs and he follows behind her, tentative but curious.

"Baek, you're not gonna want me to try it on now, are you?" He breaches once she's started excitedly tearing the package apart on his bed.

She pauses to look up at him, unimpressed. "Why would I be here otherwise?"

Chanyeol makes a desperate face. "But I'm so stuffed and bloated, I'm not in the right condition to be stripping off. Or- Or putting things on."

"Oh, Chanyeol, I've seen your body from literally every angle; we've been getting naked with each other since we were toddlers in my parents' garden. Stop being dramatic over a donut. You're gonna look great."

Chanyeol flops back onto the bed to sulk and she leaves him there as she works to reveal the beauty of the new lingerie. Past the initial packaging there is another smaller box with a fancy _Homme Mystere_ logo and she squeaks as she begins to open it. "Look, look, look!"

Chanyeol raises his head minutely to peek into the box as she opens the lid and they both go silent as Baekhyun fits her fingertips at the edges of the panties and lifts them up.

She can't control her grin. "Wah! They look like they were worth the money, huh?"

Chanyeol holds her gaze when she turns to look at him. "If you weren't so into this..." He quirks a smile and rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

"Well, I am." She replies happily. "Plus, if I have to live with the lifelong association of Snapbacks with sex then honestly, this is the least you could do."

"I guess so." He smirks, before sitting up and hooking his chin over her shoulder to peer into the box. "Oh wow, they even added some complimentary...uh, whatever these are."

"Those are the garter straps, Chanyeol."

"Oh."

"They keep up the stockings."

"Right." He takes a deep breath. "Okay. Let's just hurry up before my parents get home from their date. Uh, if anything happens, you're just making me wear this for your photography project, okay? My parents think I'm wrapped around your little finger so they'd believe it."

She laughs. "Only because it's true."

He shoves her and so she chucks the panties at his face.

After she's persuaded him to strip down to his khaki boxers, he deliberates again, running nervous hands up his own torso. "You're not gonna laugh, right?"

"I'll contain myself."

"Hm." He stands next to the open lingerie box.

"Do you want me to look away?" She asks from her new perch on the big blue beanbag in his room.

"Yeah, that'd probably be easier that having you watch me like a hawk." He replies dryly. She pokes her tongue out at him, but closes her eyes agreeably.

Listening to him fumble around with the box and let out little sighs of exasperation only builds the anticipation, until suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't open your eyes yet!" He says quickly. "Just, I can't do the stupid garter thing, can you do it?"

"With my eyes closed? Really?" She deadpans.

“Just try, Baek, you can probably do it, you do this stuff all the time. I just don’t know how to undo the circle clip things.”

“Alright, come on then.” Her hands reach out and she’s given a shock when her fingers land on the textured material. This is it, this is real, Chanyeol is wearing those panties and she forces her fingers to search lower for the garter clips. She opens them with a little bit of fumbling and wow, her cheeks are heating up and Chanyeol’s thighs are right there, perfect warm skin and oh, she needs to get a grip.

“Can I look now?” Baekyeon asks, rubbing her eyes, and trying to look like she’s not about to have the absolute visual gift of her life.

Chanyeol makes an indistinct noise as he walks away and fumbles around again. “I guess so. I don’t want to get your hopes or anything by making you wait a while, so.. Go ahead.”

When she opens her eyes, he’s sitting on the bed with the lingerie box open next to him. He doesn’t meet her eyes even though she can tell he’s breathing quickly as he takes the first stocking from the box. Her eyes trail down his body and her breath catches in her throat. Her low audience seat on Chanyeol’s blue bean bag is not the best view when he has his legs closed. But Jesus, she’s already patting herself on the back for the best idea ever. 

Chanyeol’s fingers drag over the sheer material roughly. He awkwardly pulls the stocking over one pale foot, drawing it up to his knee, and then standing to hike it up his thigh. Baekyeon is sweating as he clumsily clips it to the garter; her mouth open like a fish, and trying not to say something stupid. The panties are so well-settled on his hips; curving around his ass perfectly and Baekyeon wants to touch so bad.

He doesn't pause in between, and he doesn’t look at her, quickly gathering the second stocking and clumsily stuffing his foot in it. Despite how heavy-handed he is though, Baekyeon is enraptured by the way the nylon crawls up his leg.

He looks illegal. He looks out of place in his embarrassingly cliché bedroom of a straight teenage boy. By the time he's got the second stocking completely on and attached to the garters, Baekyeon is sure her brain is close to becoming pure Chanyeol-inspired mush.

"Fuck." She says as he finally looks up at her.

"What do you think?" He speaks nervously.

She can hardly get the words out. "You look fucking amazing."

Chanyeol's face is going tomato red at the attention, breaking the line of her gaze to look down at himself. She can't decide whether she wants to tackle him in an excited hug and grab his big pink ears, or wrap her legs around his waist and let him fuck her into next week. Maybe next year.

"I don't need to do a special dance or something, do I?" He asks in earnest, and though she can't contain her grin of amusement, she finds it unbelievably endearing.

"Chanyeol." She keeps back her giggles because she'd promised. "No, of course not. Now stop looking at me like I'm a tyrannical circus ringleader and come and give your tiny girlfriend some sugar."

Chanyeol barks out a laugh and she's caught off guard. She knows he's attractive, but this is something else. She's enraptured at the sight of him; at the tensing of his abdomen as he laughs, the dark, delicate lace stretched across his skin, at the familiar lines of his silhouette. The easy way his eyes crease up for Baekyeon. He's glowing; Baekyeon's own ray of sunshine compared to the mundanity of the room around them.

She takes a sharp inhale when she realises she's stopped breathing. "God," Baekyeon needs to touch him. "My idea's are always the best. Get over here, you tall glass of water." She says, standing up, and he walks over in a way that's so gentle and shy that it melts her heart. Every bit of dirty talk she'd been saving up has disappeared from her head. All she can think about is Chanyeol's big round eyes looking down at her as his hands fiddle in front of him.

It's so strange because Chanyeol's not really shy about his body at all, excluding guilty donut incidents; and at times he's often obnoxiously arrogant about it. But now he's out of his comfort zone, he's searching her face for approval even though she's already given it. "Yeollie." She whispers, a quiet falling between them that has nothing to do with awkwardness and everything to do with the low zing of energy in the room; the buzz under Baekyeon's skin. He doesn't know what he does to her.

Chanyeol leans in, hands sliding up the side of her arms, lips shiny where he's licking them repetitively. "Does it look pretty?" Chanyeol asks and though she assumes he asks out of humour, she's actually unable to pinpoint the tone in his voice. The question surprises her, because it's not an adjective Chanyeol usually uses to describe himself even if she thinks it suits him sometimes.

"Yes." She breathes.

"Sexy?"

Her lower tummy lights up in agreement, leaning closer to her boyfriend so that she can feel the firm line of his body against hers. She wants to touch the lace decorating his hips but she has a strange feeling that she should wait to be invited. She tilts her head to search for his mouth instead, standing on her toes to brush their lips together, and let him chase her when she drops back down.

She can't stop her hands from gravitating to his skin, stroking up his broad chest until she folds her arms around his neck. His nerves seem to be quashed by her kiss and he smiles against her mouth. She pulls back, notoriously weak in the face of his happiness, and tugs him towards the bed.

He gives her a look and she grins, bracing herself as she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist and cling on as he carries her over. He puts her down carefully, and leans over her to press her into the mattress with a sneaky smile.

"What's with your face?" She pokes at him.

Chanyeol's grin is coupled with a warm flush to his cheeks. "It feels good. The lace. It feels good when it rubs."

Baekyeon groans aloud as her stomach swoops. "You. Can't just. Say stuff like that. Chanyeol! It's not fair." She complains, because he's not even _trying_ but it's impossible to resist the gravel of his voice when it deepens with arousal, and she's already uncomfortably hot.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a clothing kink." Chanyeol says, smug and infuriating. Baekyeon has already been warned off wearing Snapbacks outside the house now for fear that Chanyeol will suddenly pop a boner from object association.

Trapped where she is though, she can't even ogle her boyfriend and that is something that needs to be corrected immediately. "I can't see you." She whines a little bit. Chanyeol is certainly over his nerves now because his smirk is indulgent as ever.

"Maybe you should come and get a better look then," he suggests, sitting back on his heels and stretching his arms above his head unlawfully. She watches the stockings spread with the muscles in his thighs.

"Fucking stop that, why are you so hot?"

"God made me this way, Baekkie. I can't control it."

She bites back her retort because she's starting to feel desperate. "Don't read into this too much, but I think I might combust if I don't suck you off."

Chanyeol laughs though his chest is turning pink as always. She sits up, arranging herself in front of him where he's on his knees with his legs parted. She bends down slowly, wiggling her butt in her jeans and placing her hands on Chanyeol's thighs. Her fingers brush over the garter straps. Goddamn.

"If I wore this stuff all the time, how often do you think you'd feel like doing this? I'm asking purely for research purposes." Chanyeol rumbles above her.

She smacks him lightly and exhales hotly near the excited bulge between his legs. Chanyeol's dick has never looked prettier than it does now, stretching beautiful black lace in stunning contrast to his skin. Her mouth is watering at the thin line of navel hair that disappears beneath the edge of the panties. Baekyeon is pretty sure she's never wanted to suck Chanyeol's dick as much as this. She wants to make him feel as good as she does simply looking.

She leans forward to press her tongue to his lace covered shaft; his dick just starting to perk up. His breath catches and she mouths gently, up and down in delicate presses and kisses that make Chanyeol pant in impatience. She nips his inner thigh when he whines at her.

"Baek. Ah. Please don't tease so much."

She sits up to stretch her spine and lightly cover Chanyeol's mouth with hers. "You want me to suck you off properly? Suck you off real good? Huh? Yeollie?"

"Yes," he hisses, hands capturing her waist and slipping under her tee as he tangles his tongue with hers.

She pulls back slightly, biting his lip. "I'll make you come, baby." Her hand slides down to rub under his balls and he releases a hot little sound against her lips. She kisses down his neck, his chest, leaves a secret lovebite under the cut of his hip, and fits her teeth around the waistband of his panties. She tugs and lets them smack back against his skin, obsessed with the way his cock strains against the material.

"Please, Baek," Chanyeol pants. She squeezes his thigh and acquiesces; pulls the panties down just under the head of his cock and lets her tongue shoot out to give it a little lick. Chanyeol vibrates in approval. Her stomach curls in pleasure at how responsive her boyfriend is; especially because Sehuna always says how most of the guys she's been with don't like to look noisy and needy.

But Chanyeol is totally unashamed to be himself when he's like this; nervous and sexy and pliant whenever the feeling comes over him. It's one of her favourite things. She clenches her legs together.

His hands fist at his sides as he gasps. Baekyeon sucks the head of his cock into her mouth and massages it with her tongue. She locates Chanyeol's tense hands with her own and brings them to rest in her hair. Chanyeol clings on when she hollows her cheeks, and the pull at her scalp is so good that she only just resists the urge to moan herself.

Her hand rubs on the lace when she wraps her thin fingers around his shaft, dragging up and down and knowing that she needs to grab the lube but not wanting to stop for a single second. If it is possible for a mouth to have one perfect dick that fits it, she thinks that Chanyeol's is hers; meant for each other like destiny. Dickstiny?

"You know," Chanyeol starts conversationally despite the shake in his voice. "I used to fantasise about you doing this before we got together."

She pops off his cock in surprise and continues with her hand whilst she sits up a little. "Did you have wet dreams about your sweet childhood neighbour, Yeollie? Goddamn, you were a perverted kid."

He ignores her. "I used to listen to you talk about dating other guys and-"

She drags her thumb through the precome that's started to spill from him. "Uhuh?" She smiles innocently.

"And imagine how fucking amazing it must be to be your boyfriend."

Baekyeon softens, letting go of his dick and leaning in for a kiss that melts into an indulgent smile. "I like knowing that you had a crush on me."

Chanyeol bristles. "Who didn't? Even now, you're a total heartbreaker every time you tell someone we're dating. They never expect you to be with me. You're so..."

Baekyeon stares into his kind brown eyes, her fingers finding his cock again and twisting her wrist on an upward squeeze just to watch his eyelids flutter closed. "So what?"

Chanyeol hips flick up. "S- so much. You're so good. So _mine_."

"That's right." She whispers, trying to control her heart rate and the fact that she’s sure her own panties are going to be ridiculously wet. "All yours. And now I'm gonna show you what the others are missing out on."

She leans back to cross her arms and pull up the edge of her shirt sensually until it's over her head and chucked somewhere across the room. She's wearing her favourite black lace bra because it's a special day and she'd wanted her and Chanyeol to match.

Chanyeol's hands skate down the sides of her torso. "You're beautiful."

Baekyeon hides her smile at Chanyeol's cringey compliment by ducking down to reunite her mouth with his dick. She plants a kiss on the tip and then reaches under the bed to do a quick search for lube. She finds the bottle despite the fact that Chanyeol had started tickling her with feathery kisses to her spine, and she squeezes it onto her hands generously.

Chanyeol's hips stutter upwards at the sight; he likes it wet, wet, _wet,_ and that's just what it's gonna be. She regrets that she wasn't bothered to go and find the strawberry flavoured lube but Chanyeol's reactions make everything worth it anyway.

He thrusts up into her hands, gasping as she jerks him, until he realises his legs are falling asleep. She maneuverers Chanyeol to relax on his back and she lays between his thighs, a gartered stocking either side of her and Chanyeol's heaving chest ahead. Baekyeon's fingers are curled into his panties to hold them down and his balls are tight to his body as she takes him into her mouth again. 

"Fuck!" He grinds out in the middle of her expertly rhythmic sucking, and it's music to her ears. "Ah! I'm gonna fucking come, Baek. Oh god, don't stop."

Baekyeon readies herself, not actually accustomed to blowjobs with Chanyeol; only having done it once or twice, and therefore slightly indecisive regarding whether she wants him to come in her mouth or not. Chanyeol decides for her, his hand coming down to tangle in her hair and tug her away before he can release down her throat. When he goes rigid and shoots large violent stripes up his tummy, she's vaguely grateful.

She feels a smile stretch her lips as he stares blissed out at the ceiling, dick jumping around cutely with aftershocks. Maybe she shouldn't be so enchanted by this, but she is. It's sudden, yet achingly familiar; Chanyeol's chest is sweaty and red, and his hands are twitching, and she's _so in love with him_. She fits a hand around his dick again and squeezes firm from root to tip and his abdomen clenches up as he releases a loud, deep moan from sensitivity.

"B- Baek, Baek. Uh, ungh. Fucking. Fuck."

"Eloquent as always, Chanyeol."

"Well," he heaves, as she gets up to fetch the wet-wipes. "You try being eloquent- when your girlfriend just- sucked your soul out through your dick." Chanyeol snaps at her, though it's not so effective while he's still breathless.

"You flatter me." She chimes, feeling an overwhelming sense of domesticity as she chucks the packet of wipes behind her without looking and he catches them automatically.

Baekyeon disappears into the bathroom to take a moment. Usually she’d be out there enthusiastically asking Chanyeol to finger her, but she feels weird. Like she wants something else to happen now but she can’t figure out what. She peels out of her jeans and underwear delicately, before cleaning up and grabbing her sleep shorts from Chanyeol’s laundry basket. It should maybe feel strange how much of her stuff is here, but instead it just feels natural.

She returns to Chanyeol once she's washed her mouth out, and flops down on top of him without a word. He's stripped out of his lingerie and is in his grey sweatpants; bare chest, bare feet, and he's so warm and perfect. She's not usually so blatantly squishy, especially as she doesn't even have the excuse of the post-orgasm bliss, but as he hugs her and she fits her nose into the crook of his neck, she feels like she's sixteen - sixteen and crushing on tall boys in the basketball team. She shivers when his hand slides over her ass and between her legs. "Do you want me to..."

"No." She mumbles and he withdraws. "I just want," she wiggles on top of him as if that will get her point across. She's all soft in her bra and sleep shorts and she feels needy for something that's not sex.

Chanyeol chuckles fondly. "Cuddles?"

"Mm."

He wraps his arms around her tightly, stroking one hand up and down her back, occasionally stopping to write unintelligible Hangul into her spine.

"Hey, Baek.... after-blowjob cuddles and I didn't even get you off. What have I done to deserve you?" His voice teases softly. "Is it my birthday? Did I skip a few months?"

There's a pressure in Baekyeon's chest that she needs to get rid of. It's building slowly, as if she's been holding in a breath for a long time and she's always hated repressing things. Her heart jumps into her throat as she opens her mouth, and she struggles to say the words into his skin.

Chanyeol starts chatting casually and she battles to get her speech out; annoyed that this is hard for her when she doesn't want it to be a big thing.

"You know, Baek, lingerie is actually pretty comfortable, I really thought it wouldn't be but, man, I was wrong-"

"I-love-you."

"-and I guess there's probably different types of material- wait, wah?"

Chanyeol pauses, before his hands curl around her upper arms and he lifts her from her hiding place in his neck. Her face is hotter than she thinks it's ever been and Chanyeol is looking at her like she's just told him she's an alien.

"Baekyeon. How dare you."

Her tongue feels like it's stuck to the roof of her mouth. This shouldn't be so nerve-wracking for her. She should be confident. She is. She's known it for a while now, dormant in the back of her mind. She loves Chanyeol; has loved him in various different ways since she'd been a child. It's obvious, hardly even needs saying probably but she'd wanted to voice it anyway.

"Baek- I've wanted to say it to you for so long but I didn't want to freak you out."

She rolls her eyes nonchalantly, even though her heart is thumping right through her chest as if it's trying to reach Chanyeol's. He's looking at her intently, like he's documenting her face; this moment, and she doesn't know what to do with it. She clears her throat, hoping to get rid of the lump. "Well, you lost your chance, I said it first."

"I'm so glad you said it at all." Chanyeol says with wonder, and she can hear the sincerity. There's a belated sting when she realises he'd genuinely believed that she might not love him.

"Hey, look, sometimes I just suck at this kind of stuff, okay?" She blurts out, not meaning to come across as harsh as she does. Chanyeol's eyes are still warm though; the gentle one-sided smile coaxing out his dimple. "But, gosh, even now, sometimes I still do stupid shit like…pretend I don't understand the coursework so I have an excuse to hang around you and watch you teach it to me."

Her small hands come up to hold his face firmly; overcompensating for the shaky feeling in her arms. This is real, and honest and it’s scary. Her mouth opens, but she can’t get anymore words out, which is silly because she feels like all she ever does is talk.

"Yah, I knew you were pretending, Baekkie." Chanyeol says, coming to her rescue, "but I didn't care. I was looking for an excuse to be with you too," and she can _see_ the love in his eyes; the tender amusement, so big, she feels like it's burning through her. "But maybe you could tell me one more time. So I can memorise it."

"You fucker, see! This is what I mean. Fucking cheesy lines like that."

Chanyeol laughs, his crocodile grin spreading wide and happy. "You bring out the worst in me, it's not my fault."

"Don't even try that, you watch rom-coms back to back and you don't even do it ironically." She pokes him in the ribs. "But you know what, it doesn't matter. I love you. There. I love you."

Chanyeol’s smile hovers on his face as her heart beats wildly in her chest. He closes his eyes slowly like the strange boy he is, and hugs her tight to his body. She squirms and bites his ear and he grumbles at her for ruining the moment.

"I really hope that this isn't all some elaborate reaction to the fulfillment of your lingerie kink." Chanyeol muses, and that's the last straw; she struggles to get out of his arms so she can flick him on the forehead. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He rushes out, and releases her only to immediately start peppering her face with kisses.

"You know I love you. You know, right, Baek? Ever since you tricked that boy into giving back my Iron Man lunchbox, I swear, that long, I've been in love with you."

"Don't lie." She mumbles, and then, "I must have been really oblivious for a long time, huh?"

"Ah. It wasn't so bad. I love being your friend too."

"Best friend."

"Mm. Boyfriend."

Baekyeon kisses the edge of his smile, and he drags her in until she can't breath.

"This has been the best day." He says to her, eyes bright and lips swollen as he looks up at her.

"You're such a sap." She grinds out. "But I guess, it's been pretty good." She smirks.

"Hey, Baek." He murmurs. "Is this a good time to say that I bought us promise rings?"

"Oh. _Oh_. Wait, so that's what I found in the bathroom cabinet?"

Chanyeol splutters.

"I thought your parents might be renewing their vows or something." Baekyeon continues. "Yeah, I approve, they're nice."

Chanyeol eventually stops making blubbering sounds like a fish and just softly stays quiet. Baekyeon kisses his cheek once, secretly melting over how utterly sweet he is when another whisper of I love you reaches her ear. Baekyeon’s gaze drifts to the lingerie scattered over the floor where Chanyeol had chucked it when he’d taken it off, and thinks, a bit drunkenly, that this is probably the happiest she's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> These keep getting longer and smuttier so honestly I'm sorry if you came to this series for gentle fluff and are just becoming more and more unimpressed with my bad attempts at writing sex scenes.


End file.
